There's No Good In Goodbye
by MysteriousEmo
Summary: Song-fic. After fighting with their other halfs, the duo finally found a way to try and gain forgiveness. 'No Good In Goodbye' by 'Jason Michael Carroll' Axel x Roxas & Kairi x Namine. Read & Review! Thanks!


**A/N: **Hey there! How's life for you guys? Good? Bad? Lemons? I don't like lemons, but, that may just be because I always find a way to squeeze the juice in my eye. Or something like that. Anyways, here's a story that I found a few days ago on my USB. After a bit of editing I finally decided on posting it. Well, I hope you enjoy!

P.S Read and Review! Thanks!

EDIT (9/11/12): There's now a poll on my profile! It's so you can choose which story I should post next. If you've got the time, I'd really appreciate you voting! Thanks a lot!

* * *

The stage at the front of the school auditorium was plunged into darkness. Each and every student sitting in the worn-out seats looked around, wondering what in the world was going on. On the stage, two lone figures stepped centre stage, even though no-one could see them they still faced their fellow peers. The blonde haired siblings up on the stage shared a small, sad smile before turning back to the crowd and searching for the right pair of eyes they had to apologise to.

The older blond sibling, named Roxas, finally found the venom green eyes he loved which were looking around the pitch black room and then to his friend sitting next to him. Both the redhead, Axel, and the older blond sibling had both spent the last few nights alone, without the warmth and comfort of the other, because of an argument which ended with the spiky redhead leaving. The younger blonde sibling, named Naminé, sought out the beautiful sea blue eyes that she cherished. Those stunning eyes were bloodshot and puffy; anyone with any common sense could see the girl had been crying. Much like her brother, Naminé and the redheaded girl, Kairi, had gotten into a heated argument the past night where the redheaded girl had left.

The emerald eyes that belonged to Axel, turned his head towards his blond-haired friend, asking him what was going on. However, instead of answering, Demyx – with his dirty blond mullet – just grinned. And Zexion – with his slate coloured hair covering one eye – smirked and turned back towards the stage. On the other side of the room sat Kairi, trying her hardest not to let her tears fall. The previous night plagued her mind every second of the day. Her bloodshot eyes swept the room, searching for the girl, but she couldn't find her anywhere.

Up on the stage, the blonde siblings nodded to the student who stood at the sound board, signalling him to start the music. The song started, the single stringed instrument playing its simple melody. Before long, all the other instruments had joined in. A single spotlight fell on the stage, illuminating Roxas who had taken a step forward and looked straight into Axels eyes. He raised his arm slightly and held the sleek black microphone a few centimetres away from his mouth as he started to sing, still looking into the acid green eyes.

_"I knew you wouldn't answer after the things we said that night. I was crying, you grabbed the keys, we said goodbye."_

Axel's eyes widened as soon as he saw the small blond boy step into the spotlight. He just couldn't believe it. His blond boyfriend was up there, singing. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest. A small smile made its way onto his face as he watched the boy on stage. Casting a look to the side, he noticed Demyx and Zexion were watching his reaction. _They knew?!_ He thought, before shrugging his shoulders and turning back towards the front of the hall.

_"Well, hang on please don't hang up. Let me talk to our machine. I've had all this time to think about, what you mean to me."_

A lighter, higher voice joined in at the chorus as another dazzling spotlight revealed the figure that was Naminé. She was looking straight at Kairi, watching as her jaw dropped at the sight of her. Kairi blinked. Was that really Naminé? The petite blonde girl that was so shy and submissive that she couldn't even speak in front of a class? The auburn haired girl's eyes brightened when she noticed that Naminé's gaze never wavered from her own. And that's how she knows, that that girl was singing to her.

_"And I know, we said it's over, but, my heart's telling me that that ain't right."_

The voices of the two siblings blended well together. The harmonies that they created we done effortlessly, almost as if they didn't need to think about it, like they'd just made it up on the spot. In all actuality, they'd practised the song so many times the night before that they could sing it in their sleep, metaphorically speaking.

_"And I know, it can't be over, 'cos I still wake up reaching for you in the night."_

The entire student body of Twilight Town High School were silent and watching in awe as Naminé's voice dropped out to let her brother sing the next line.

_"It took leaving for me to realize. There's no good, in, goodbye." _

On the word 'goodbye', the younger blonde girl joined back in, creating a beautiful, flowing melody with contrasting harmonies. Naminé going to higher notes to make a simply breath taking melody alongside the single note Roxas was singing. The one spotlight on Roxas started to fade away as he steps back to let his sister sing the next verse. Naminé, seeing that her brother was stepping back, took a small step forward, the light following her as she moved.

_"I'm listening to you talking, should I pick up the phone? Lay my pride aside and say come home?"_

Kairi remembered the numerous phone calls she'd had. Although, instead of answering, she just let the machine get it. Hearing the words to this song, she wishes she'd picked up. The redheaded girl would have to be blind not to see what the night fighting had done to the other. The bags under the beautiful blondes blue eyes were more noticeable on the pale skin. The once sparkling blue eyes were dull and tired. Kairi was no better. Her auburn hair was limp and greasy whereas it once shined and glistened.

_"I play that moment over, time and time again, when givin' up seemed easier, than just givin' in."_

The two up on stage, for the time without their other, had run the argument over in their minds, trying to remember what it had been about, and when it had gotten to the point when one had to leave. They'd both spent the night huddled on a bed, or in a corner of the room, arms hugging their knees. It was strange how alike they were. You could tell now, how similar they were up on the stage.

_"I know, we said it's over, but my hearts telling me that that ain't right."_

Roxas stepped forward as a blue spotlight rose upon him and a yellow spotlight was placed upon Naminé as the chorus began again. Two sparkling pairs of deep blue eyes looked straight into stunned green and amazed blue eyes as they sung the chorus.

_"And I know, it can't be over, 'cos I still wake up reaching for you in the night."_

This time, Roxas dropped out while Naminé sung the next line, Roxas joining in on the last word.

_"It took leaving for me to realise, there's no good, in goodbye!"_

The whole stage was lit up to reveal the band. Cloud, Roxas and Naminé's older brother, on drums, Reno, Axel and Kairi's older brother, on the guitar and Sora, Roxas' twin brother, on bass. Just Roxas sang.

_"I'll try to call you one more time."_

And then Naminé sang.

_"Oh baby, if you'd just call me one more time."_

And then it was the both of them with just the guitar, strumming along with them.

_"Then I'll tell you, I'll you I know, we said it's over, but my hearts telling me that that ain't right!"_

The band started up again, lively as ever, with the blonds singing still singing along.

_"And I know, it can't be over, 'cos I still wake up reaching for you in the night."_

The blond boy and the blonde girl took turns singing the next two lines.

_"It took leaving for me to realise. There's no good-" _Roxas.

_ "There's no good-" _Naminé.

_ "No good-" _Roxas.

_ "There's no good in-" _Naminé.

_ "Goodbye!" _Both.

As the music faded out and the lights disappeared, Roxas and Naminé looked around at every student before smiling a small smile each and turning around, and walking off. As the two walked off, the hall erupted into applause and cheers. In the middle of it, Axel turned towards his two friends.

"You knew about this." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He knew they knew. It was obvious since Roxas had come on stage. It was only confirmed when the blond and the slate haired boys nodded and urged him to go find the younger one. The redhead didn't waste any time, as he jumped up from his seat and strode towards backstage.

On the other side of the hall, as soon as the applause began, Kairi was out of her seat and running towards the side door to get backstage. Quite quickly she found her lover and wrapped her in her arms.

"I'm sorry." Naminé sobbed, wrapping her arm around Kairi's waist.

"I've already forgiven you." Was the reply.

Roxas saw out of the corner of his eye, a shock of red hair walking towards him. Before he could say anything, lanky arms wrapped around his waist and a chin was rested on his head.

"You didn't have to do that y'know." The redhead murmered.

"I know, but I wanted you to know that I'm sorry and I miss you." Roxas replied. Axel spun him around in his arms and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I miss you too."


End file.
